


Pure Bliss, Erotic Kiss

by Allabouther28



Category: LGBT - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allabouther28/pseuds/Allabouther28
Summary: Regardless of what people say, sex brings you closer together.





	Pure Bliss, Erotic Kiss

Sex is one of the most powerful entities and evokes the strongest emotions. Your ability to control your words, your thoughts, your feelings and physical being is overtaken by desire. Desire drives you. It’s drives you to be close. To feel the other person in ways you don’t normally encounter. It’s intimate. Something that’s only shared between the two of you. The need to feel close. To need to satisfy the craving.

Yesterday was all about being one with each other. Cherishing the feelings as a whole. Loving her in the purest of forms. Letting emotions drive the actions. “I can’t wait to have sex with you as your wife”. I can’t wait for our wedding night when we share this feeling not as girlfriends or finances, but a married unit together as wives. I still get butterflies. She whispers how much she needs me, craves me, can’t get enough of me. I whisper back in agreement, not being able to get close enough. The passion. The lust. The indescribable aspiration to feel her touch. 

I get lost in her kiss. Her touch. Her body. Her mind. I gravitate towards her so effortlessly. She leaves me wanting more. Being inside of her ignites the feeling of closeness and love that doesn’t have a comparison. The compassion and mutual understanding of needing to be one with her. 

Writing aside, she gave me 6 orgasms. I gave her 2. Her ability to reach climax is a bit more of an adventure but one that keeps me going for hours. We stayed in bed all day. Not being able to keep our hands off each other. We pick tonight to go in a fancy date for our anniversary. Any day is a good day to get all dressed up and go on a proper date. I get ready at my place she at hers. I arrive, waiting the see her for the at first time all dressed up in a gorgeous black dress. She opens the door. Whoah. That’s all that comes to mind. I savor every moment as she walks to my car. I meet her half way, give her a kiss and help her grab the rest of her laundry (true test of a good relationship, doing laundry together). She gets in the car. Her makeup extenuates her eyes, her red lipstick perfectly applied. Her hair curled. She looks absolutely gorgeous. I somehow have to keep my eyes on the road and my hands to my self.

We drive to the restaurant. Of course she’s anxious. “What if it’s not fancy, what if we are too dressy. What is we are judged. What if what if what if”. I can’t help but continue to smile. She continues talking and I listen. Gotta keep her happy. We get to the restaurant, one quick kiss in the car. “You look beautiful baby”. She smiles and into the restaurant we go. We ate greeting with a “I hear we are celebrating an anniversary” from the hostess. She glares at me but smiles. “Yes we are”, I reply. A lovely table in the dining room awaits. The crowd is much older. But hey, I’m sure they could use a little spicing up. We figure out what we want. Order some drinks and talk. You’d think we’d run out of things to talk about. Not with her. I could go for hours. The meal was amazing. We spilt main courses and finish off with a wonderful dessert. The waitress comes back with champagne glasses. A small toast to the both do you. We smile, graciously accept the gesture. “Cheers to 7 months and a life time ahead together”. 

We head back home. Back into comfy cloths. Finish up her laundry. Watch Bachelor in Paradise and cuddle. She try’s to keep me from falling asleep. Then she kisses me. But this wasn’t a typical kiss. This was something was deeper. This kiss had meaning and passion behind it. More so than what usually occurs. I kiss her back. She goes for more. Slowly kissing me, giving me the opportunity to really feel her lips. The grace of her touch. Allowing me to take in this girl that I have fallen in love with. Nothing moves but our mouths. Slowly exploring each other, we get closer. The hold gets tighter, the kisses longer. I love her. I’m so deeply in love with her. She pulls me on top of her. The sensation and need to be close to her, to share the feelings I have. To let her know what much I need her. Just with the closeness of our bodies sends me into euphoria. 

She has to call her mom. I take this opportunity to tease the shit out of her. Running my fingers up her center. Whispering how badly I want to fuck her; all while she’s on the phone. Watching her body react to my touch, her face screaming with desire for me to be inside of her and her breathing being controlled by the other line, I hold out until she’s finished. She hangs up and it’s all over. I go deep inside her, instantly gets me wetter and more intense with emotion. Conversation during sex is not something I normally partake in but in the particular instance, the physical actions were not enough to explain what I needed, thought and felt. “I need to be inside you”. I need to be close”. I need to fuck you”. “I can’t get enough of you”. Those phrases exchanged back and forth. “I’ve never felt anything like this for anyone ever”. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”. Everything was so overwhelming, I couldn’t get enough. I can never get enough but the satisfaction of making love to the love of my life is a good start.


End file.
